Warriorcatclansrp Wiki:Charart
Project Charart Our project goal is to provide images for all of our roleplayed characters. Status: Active Links Approval Page Rules and Guidelines Membership Nomination Tutorials Members Leader: Shoon Deputy: Fez Senior Warriors: Bbun, Crystal, Ferk, Spoot Warriors: Alex, Gia, Ravenfang, Osp, Skye, Sorrel, Starry Apprentices: Arumin, Mel, Quicksilvcr, The Fox Girl, Servalleap, Whiskers, Vixen Kits: Breeze, Brambleshade, Burnt, Flame, Lil' Latte, Ravenstep, SpaceMaryam, Sunstream, Tiger News and Notices PLEASE READ: We're tweaking every blank on this website! hooray? A few blanks are to be redone, and I'd appreciate it if everyone claimed only one blank set: *Cave-Guards: Mica *Ground-Runners: Ferk *Star-Praisers: Nobody *Messengers (NA): Fez *Archons: Nobody The fur tweaks will be for shorthairs, mediumhairs, and longhairs. There is a difference between all three- shorthairs will have a few more tufts of fur here or there than our current blanks have, medium-hairs will be a little more fluffy than our current longhairs, and the longhairs will be giant. Please remember that oriental-built cats will typically be very short-furred, along with many distinct breeds. If a blank is only being tweaked for length, an oriental or other very short-haired cat will not need to be tweaked. *Elders: **Mediumhairs: Nobody **Longhairs: Nobody *Deputies: **Longhairs: Nobody *Leaders: **Longhairs: Nobody *Rogues **Mediumhairs: Nobody **Longhairs: Nobody *Prey-Hunters: **Mediumhairs: Nobody **Longhairs: Nobody *StarClanners: **Mediumhairs: Paleh **Longhairs: Paleh *Dark Forest Members: **Shorthairs: giar **Mediumhairs: Burntclaw **Longhairs: Burntclaw *Kittypets: **Mediumhairs: Nobody *TSF Ranks: **Members: ***Shorthairs: Nobody ***Mediumhairs: Nobody **Queens: ***Shorthairs: Paleh ***Mediumhairs: Paleh ***Longhairs: Paleh **Leaders: ***Shorthairs: Nobody These blanks are to be put up for approval once every image on the page has been archived. Go for it!! Blanks PLEASE DO NOT USE THESE BLANKS ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE WITHOUT ASKING PERMISSION FIRST OR CREDITING THIS WIKI. Kit.sh.male.png|Male - Shorthaired - Kit kit.sh.female.png|Female - Shorthaired - Kit Kit.lh.male.png|Male- Longhaired- Kit Kit.lh.female.png|Female- Longhaired- Kit ApprenticeMaShort.png|Male- Shorthaired - Apprentice ApprenticeFmShort.png|Female- Shorthaired - Apprentice ApprenticeMaMedium.png|Male - Mediumhaired - Apprentice ApprenticeFmMedium.png|Female - Mediumhaired - Apprentice ApprenticeMaLong.png|Male - Longhaired - Apprentice ApprenticeFmLong.png|Female - Longhaired - Apprentice MCAMaShort.png|Male - Shorthaired - Medicine Cat Apprentice MCAFmShort.png|Female - Shorthaired - Medicine Cat Apprentice MCAMaMedium.png|Male - Meduimhaired - Medicine Cat Apprentice MCAFeMedium.png|Female - Meduimhaired - Medicine Cat Apprentice MCAMaLong.png|Male - Longhaired - Medicine Cat Apprentice MCAFmLong.png|Female - Longhaired - Medicine Cat Apprentice Warrior.sh.male.png|Male - Shorthaired - Warrior Warrior.sh.female.png|Female - Shorthaired - Warrior Warrior.mh.male.png|Male - Mediumhaired - Warrior Warrior.mh.female.png|Female - Mediumhaired - Warrior Warrior.lh.male.png|Male - Longhaired - Warrior Warrior.lh.female.png|Female - Longhaired - Warrior Mc.sh.male.png|Medicine Cat - Male - Short Mc.sh.female.png|Medicine Cat - Female - Short Mc.mh.male.png|Medicine Cat - Male - Medium Mc.mh.female.png|Medicine Cat - Female - Medium Mc.lh.male.png|Medicine Cat - Male - Long Mc.lh.female.png|Medicine Cat - Female - Long Queen.sh.png|Shorthaired - Queen Queen.mh.png|Mediumhaired - Queen Queen.lh.png|Longhaired - Queen ElderMaShort.png|Male - Shorthaired - Elder ElderFeShort.png|Female - Shorthaired - Elder ElderMaLong.png|Male- Longhaired- Elder ElderFeLong.png|Female- Longhaired- Elder DeputySHM.png|Male - Shorthaired - Deputy DeputySHF.png|Female - Shorthaired - Deputy DeputyMHM.png|Male - Mediumhaired - Deputy DeputyMHF.png|Female - Mediumhaired - Deputy Deputy.shortma.png|Male - Longhaired - Deputy Deputy.LongFe.png|Female - Longhaired - Deputy Leader.sh.male.png|Male - Shorthaired - Leader Leader.sh.female.png|Female - Shorthaired - Leader Leader.mh.male.png|Male - Mediumhaired - Leader Leader.mh.female.png|Female - Mediumhaired - Leader StarClan shm.png|Male - Shorthaired - StarClan StarClan shf.png|Female - Shorthaired - StarClan StarclanLongHairedMale.png|Male - Longhaired - StarClan StarclanLongHairedFemale.png|Female - Longhaired - StarClan DFMaShort.png|Male - Shorthaired - Dark Forest DFFeShort.png|Female - Shorthaired - Dark Forest DFMaLong.png|Male - Longhaired - Dark Forest DFFeLong.png|Female - Longhaired - Dark Forest Loner.sh.male.png|Male - Shorthaired - Loner Loner.sh.female.png|Female - Shorthaired - Loner Loner.mh.male.png|Male - Medium - Loner Loner.mh.female.png|Female - Medium - Loner Loner.lh.male.png|Male - Long - Loner Loner.lh.female.png|Female - Long - Loner Rogue.sh.male.png|Male - Shorthaired - Rogue Rogue.sh.female.png|Female - Shorthaired - Rogue RogueLongMa.png|Male - Longhaired - Rogue RogueLongFe.png|Female - Longhaired - Rogue Kittypet.sfm.png|Male - Shorthaired - Kittypet Kittypet.sff.png|Female - Shorthaired - Kittypet Kittypet.long.male.png|Male - Longhaired - Kittypet Kittypet.long.female.png|Female - Longhaired - Kittypet Prey-Hunter.Ma.Short.png|Male - Shorthaired - Prey Hunter Prey-Hunter.Fe.Short.png|Female - Shorthaired - Prey Hunter Prey-Hunter.Ma.Long.png|Male - Longhaired - Prey Hunter Prey-Hunter.Fe.Long.png|Female - Longhaired - Prey Hunter Healer.sh.male.png|Male - Shorthaired - Healer Healer.sh.female.png|Female - Shorthaired - Healer Healer.mh.male.png|Male - Mediumhaired - Healer Healer.mh.female.png|Female - Mediumhaired - Healer TSF queen shf.png|TSF Queen - Short TSF Leader shm.png|Male - Shorthaired - TSF Leader TSF Leader mhm.png|Male - Mediumhaired -TSF Leader TSF Leader lhm.png|Male - Longhaired - TSF Leader TSF Member shm.png|Male - Short - TSF Member TSF Member shf.png|Female - Short - TSF Member TSF Member lhm.png|Male - Long - TSF Member TSF Member lhf.png|Female - Long - TSF Member Shading Placement This is a basic outline of where shading should go with these specific light sources. If you have another idea for shading placement, feel free to use it, but be sure it makes sense regarding how you want the light to fall. List of Character Art *Kit Chararts *Apprentice Chararts *MCA Chararts *Warrior Chararts *Queen Chararts *Elder Chararts *Medicine Cat Chararts *Deputy Chararts *Leader Chararts *Loner Chararts *Rogue Chararts *Kittypet Chararts *To-Be Chararts *Prey Hunter Chararts *Cave Guard Chararts *Stoneteller Chararts *StarClan Cat Chararts *Dark Forest Cat Chararts *The Storm Fronts Member Chararts